


obsidian and ash

by ElasticElla



Series: drabble cycle 12 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mild Gore, Power Imbalance, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Emerald, darling, I need to borrow your pinkies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	obsidian and ash

“Emerald, darling, I need to borrow your pinkies.” 

Emerald hesitates, and Cinder wants to cackle at the obvious question on her face- if she should ask if she'll be getting them back or not. Her darling assistant bravely offers up her hands without asking- though it's probably more self-preservation than bravery, in hopes of having something returned. 

Cinder never says it, but she truly loves Emerald. 

Not the way Emerald deserves or desires, it's far too self serving for that, but it's love all the same. It's what's going to make the potion work, to make her youthful once more so she might infiltrate Goodwitch and Oz's little school. 

It'll make her eighteen, a year younger than Emerald, and _that_ will be interesting in a way that Cinder doesn't let herself think about too much. It'd be easy to derail the whole plan and just spend a year hiking and kissing and killing all over the countryside. 

But first, she spins her burnt ash wand, two new obsidian pinkies glinting on Emerald's hands. 

('Do you like them?' 

'How could I not?' Emerald answers with a smile, bending her right pinkie, and running a thumb over the perfectly smooth dark glass.)


End file.
